fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rave
Matilda Raven "Rave" Harket is a customer who debuted in Papa's Freezeria, she has since appeared in each game since then. Appearance Rave has dark, straight brunette hair with a long fringe and grey eyes. She wears a black turtleneck which covers here whole neck, a white mini-skirt with grey stripes and beige boots with gray lacing. She has thin brunette eyebrows, but they are covered by her long fringe. Personality Rave is laid-back, but is mainly social, active and never feeling down. She is also witty and likes to crack jokes at even the best of times, a trait which annoys her friends at times, like Skyla. However, she can be picky, and suffers from occasional mood swings, but she can return to her normal personality at times. Her biggest flaw is her sassy attitude, which can cause arguments if used in the wrong way. Backstory Rave grew up in Toastwood to Australian farmers, and had five brothers who later moved to Europe and Asia to seek better jobs. Unfortunately, Rave was pushed into staying with her parents to do farmwork, which disappointd her. She often got pollen allergies, damaged skin and didn't get a good education, as her tutor often left classes at random times. She also didn't get much guitar practice, as her tutor pushed her into doing agricultural studies. At the age of 15 she left the farm for the city to seek better education, and later studied music, alchemy and science. Having excelled, she became a waitress, DJ and karaoke singer in a night dance club, which she dyed her hair from red to brunette, started wearing more plain clothes and tested out different music generations. She currently works in the same club. Quotes "Yes, definitely..." - Often used as sarcasm. Orders (Raven does not appear in some HD/To Go! games) Pizzeria: 3 Pepperonis, 3 Olives, Cooked for 30 Mins. and Cut in 1/4. Burgeria: Taco Mia!: Freezeria: Small Chunky Mint Blueberry Smoothie, Whipped Cream, Blueberry Syrup, 3 Cookies. Pancakeria: 3 Blueberry Batter French Toast, Blueberry Sauce and Whipped Cream. Medium Coffee w/ Cream. Wingeria: Soon. Hot Doggeria: Soon. Cupcakeria: Soon. : HD: Pastaria: Soon. Donuteria: Soon. Cheeseria: Soon. Character Relationships *Friends with Skyla. Trivia *Unlike most of Noivern's FCs, Rave is the most simple, she is also more laid-back in comparison. *She is 18 years old. *Her surname, Harket, was named after Morten Harket, main singer of Norweigan electronic band a-Ha. **This is an appropriate surname, as she loves electronic music. *Most of her orders contain mint or blueberries. *It is suspected she might have a crush on Walter, but she denies it, claiming she is single. **But Walter is 34 years OLD! :o *Oddly, her Pokémon form, Braixen, shares several traits of her. Her turtleneck is also used as a hat. Gallery Past Rave.jpg|Rave as she appeared from her debut until Taco Mia!. Welcome screen.png|Made by Silvie Doing later.png|With Skyla ShinyBraixenByKosami.png|As a *shiny* Braixen (by Kosami - Miiverse) Category:R Customers Category:Girls Category:Customers by Noivern-Marie-Fan Category:Customers based on Games Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Characters in other fandoms